A torsional vibration damper is used in a drivetrain of a motor vehicle to transmit a torque to the transmission from a drive motor. Besides transmitting the torque, the torsional vibration damper has the task of absorbing any torsional vibrations which may be superimposed on the torque.
Vibrations in a drivetrain can be damped using pendulum dampers. These dampers have a plurality of pendulum masses configured along the circumference of a pendulum flange or plate. In order to maximize the amplitude of the oscillatory motion of the pendulum masses, the pendulum masses and their guides are typically chosen in such a way that adjacent pendulum masses may collide with each other. A collision may occur, for example, at a very low speed of rotation or under very severe torque fluctuations. Wear of the pendulum masses can be promoted by the collisions, and disturbing noise can arise.